La prophétie de Draco
by JustNivek
Summary: Lucius Malfoy, le père de Draco a été enlevé par des survivants Mangemorts. Son fils demande à Harry Potter de l'aider à secourir son père, sorcier repenti rangé au coté du bien, suite à une prédiction faite par Draco. Harry accepte de l'aider afin d'en apprendre plus sur l'ennemi... Parviendront t'ils à trouver un terrain d'entente après tant d'années de rivalité ?
1. Chapter 1

Premier Chapitre

Harry arpentait machinalement les couloirs de l'école, se perdant indéfiniment dans les escaliers farceurs de Poudlard sans même y prêter attention. Il n'avait pas de destination en tête, il marchait parce qu'il avait l'esprit préoccupé par autre chose. Ses pensées étaient destinées à un vilain blond arrogant au comportement exaspérant et vraiment bien foutu au plaisir de ses yeux.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment le si brusque changement de comportement de son meilleur ennemi qu'il avait, pendant un long moment, complètement effacé de sa mémoire, décidé à se concentrer sur des activités bien plus intéressantes, telles que la coupe nationale du Qudditch ou l'entraînement au club des Défenses contre les Forces du Mal qui avait repris son cours dans une atmosphère beaucoup plus détendue et toujours aussi amusante.

Le fait de s'être de nouveau adressé à Drago, d'avoir eu une quasi-conversation avec lui, un échange cohérent d'idées et pas de simples insultes instinctives qui perdaient leur saveur –bien qu'ils n'étaient jamais à court d'innovation- avait de quoi créer en lui un sentiment de méfiance, comme s'il devait protéger ses arrières d'un Drago qui pouvait être particulièrement dangereux.

Il se souvenait très bien de la fois où il s'était lui-même, c'est-à-dire de son plein gré, pointé en face de lui pour lui dire qu'il avait quelque chose d' « important » à lui dire. Harry lui avait bien demandé de faire son annonce sur le moment, mais celui-ci, souriant encore plus –ce qui donnait à Harry toutes les raisons d'être sur ses gardes- lui avait banalement répondu qu'il tenait à lui dire cette « chose » dans un endroit approprié et plus calme qu'une Grande Salle particulièrement bruyante à l'heure du déjeuner. Et Harry, aussi irréfléchi qu'il était, avait bêtement accepté de le voir ce soir après les cours !

Il ruminait dans les couloirs en donnant des coups de pieds sur des boulettes de papiers mouvantes, mains dans les poches en attendant l'heure fatidique.

S'il y avait une chose qui avait le pouvoir d'attirer les ennuis sur Harry, c'était sa curiosité supplémentée de son impatience. Car en plus d'avoir été préoccupé toute la journée par ce rendez-vous nocturne, il s'était rendu un quart d'heure à l'avance en face de la salle des Trophées à l'attendre.

« Et si c'était une mauvaise blague, et s'il ne viendrait pas ? » C'était comme si Harry attendait une annonce particulière de Drago mais il savait qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'attendre quoique ce soit de sa part. Peut être se sont t'ils longtemps quittés des yeux et que les mauvais coups de Drago et leurs habituelles querelles lui avaient manqué ?

Mais il secoua furieusement la tête de droite à gauche rejetant la ridicule pensée qu'il croyait être incapable d'avoir. Les bêtises de Drago, manquer à Harry ? Merlin sait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être le souffre-douleur de quelqu'un d'autre, il avait déjà Duddly à Privet Drive et il accomplissait son rôle à merveille. Alors que quelqu'un l'embête, et par-dessus tout un Malfoy, lui manquer ? Sérieusement, Harry n'était pas masochiste à sa connaissance.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent et Harry sentait la fatigue alourdir ses paupières. Un bruit d'objets s'écrasant sur le sol dissipa son assoupissement imminent. Drago voulait t'il mettre Harry à l'épreuve ? Il sorti sa baguette de sa poche et scruta les alentours. Un rire familier retenti et Harry se cacha inutilement derrière la porte de la salle, bien que l'obscurité dissimulait déjà sa silhouette. C'était Peeves l'esprit frappeur qui faisait ses habituelles balades nocturnes. Harry commença à perdre patience et fit les cents pas. Des bruits de pas retentirent cette fois dans le couloir accompagnés de chuchotements humains. Il reconnu immédiatement la voix de Drago. Il n'était donc pas venu seul ? Cela augmenta son sentiment de méfiance.

« Potter ? »

Il releva la tête et sorti de sa cachette, affrontant Drago en face. Il était accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle.

« A quoi est-ce que tu joues, cette fois ? » Lança Harry, irrité.

Un vague sentiment de déception le gagna, Drago n'avait pas l'air d'être disposé à « discuter ».

« Je pensais que tu n'allais pas venir. »

Il s'avança et ordonna d'un geste à ses deux acolytes de rester à l'arrière.

« J'ai eu une vision Potter. Une vision te concernant. »

L'information prit quelques secondes avant d'atteindre le cerveau de Harry. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rire, demander des détails au sujet de cette vision ou juste partir à l'instant car cette soirée s'annonçait particulièrement ennuyante. Mais Harry choisi à la place de briser le silence.

« Une vision ? Drago Malfoy a rêvé de moi ? Comme c'est mignon. »

Drago ricana quelques secondes et dit:

. « Dois-je te rappeler que je possède moi-même des pouvoirs dont tu ne connais même pas l'existence ? Le fait que tu sois le Survivant ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ne m'impressionne même pas, Potter. Je suis de sang noble, et nul doute que j'ai dans ma famille des gens aux pouvoirs qui ne se manifestent pas pendant des siècles. Mon sang est magique, est-ce que tu comprends ça ? Oh, je t'en pris, cesse donc de me regarder avec ce regard stupide! Comment oses-tu seulement penser que moi, le si noble Drago Malfoy se contentera de baisser les yeux ou pire, de t'ignorer ? »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Malfoy ? » s'impatienta Harry.

« De toutes ces mascarades dont tu es le seul responsable depuis que tu es venu dans cette école. Je te l'ai dis, l'heure est venue de prendre ma revanche Potter. Moi aussi, je _les_ ai vu. Nous avons beau avoir eu d'incapables profs de divination, il n'empêche que moi, Malfoy, ait l'inestimable chance d'avoir Cornellia Malfoy comme ancêtre ! Quoi, qu'est-ce donc ce regard incrédule ? Oh j'allais oublié, le pauvre Potter, se retrouve dans des situations époustouflantes, est soumis à une gloire qui ne lui est même pas due mais ignore tout, TOUT du monde de la Magie. Oui, ce doit être son coté Moldu qui ressort. Qu'en pensez-vous, Crabbe, Goyle ? »

Il jeta un regard à droite et à gauche par-dessus ses épaules. Les deux gorilles semblaient obnubilés par le monologue de Drago et eurent besoin de quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'il attendait leur rire. Drago gonfla à nouveau sa poitrine, toisant Harry de haut. Il maintenait le regard de Harry quelques secondes les bras fermement croisés sur sa poitrine. Un silence commença à s'installer.

« Ben alors, Potter ? On est plus capable de poser ses questions lorsqu'on ignore le sujet de conversation ? Oh je t'en prie, je sais que tu n'as jamais été vif mais fais juste un effort. A moins que notre héros soit en vérité un retardé incapable d'enchaîner des phrases cohérentes qu'on appelle _p_ a _roles_ ? »

A nouveau, les deux gardes du corps poussaient des bruits grossiers, leur bouche ouverte.

« Je ne pense pas que la biographie des Malfoy soit le genre d'activités auxquelles je préfère me livrer. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, peut être à un de ces jours Mal-… »

« Non ! » Coupa Drago. « Je ne te le permets pas. Potter, tu ne prendras pas la fuite aussi facilement. Oh que non. Cornellia est l'une des plus grandes voyantes que l'Histoire de la Sorcellerie n'est jamais connue. Elle connaissait la face cachée et obscure du monde. Les étoiles m'ont parlés, Potter. Les _trois_ étoiles, précisément. »

Il marqua de nouveau un silence, laissant le temps à Crabbe et Goyle de pousser des soupirs d'exclamations. Voyant que Harry avait esquivé un mouvement de la jambe vers l'avant, il enchaîna :

« Si tu veux passer, il faudra d'abord m'affronter ! »

« Ne sois pas ridicule, Malfoy. Avait rétorqué Harry ».

Même s'il savait qu'il était interdit de se livrer à un duel sans autorisation à Poudlard, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'esquisser à sourire quant à la possibilité de faire mordre la poussière un pénible et très arrogant Malfoy.

\- « Je te défie à un duel de sorcier, Potter. » Avait lancé Drago, ignorant totalement la réponse de Harry.

Les deux ennemis sortirent vivement leur baguette. Harry remarqua que Drago devenait plus vif que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait sorti, où il avait réussi à jeter le premier sort. Ils l'apportèrent à leur nez sans se quitter des yeux, et firent volte-face, marchant en avant. Quelques mètres plus loin, ils se retournèrent aussitôt, de nouveau face-à-face. Crabbe et Goyle ne perdait pas une miette de l'action, les yeux jubilant à l'attente inutile d'un ordre de Drago qui leur dirait de sauter sur Harry.

Aucun des deux sorciers ne vacilla des yeux, ils affichaient tout deux un rictus inquiétant.

« Je serai sans pitié, Potter ».

« Oh, fais-toi plaisir, Malfoy ».

Drago lança aussitôt le premier sort. Le maléfice d'Entrave était beaucoup plus violent que les rares maléfices qu'Harry n'avait pas réussi à éviter lors de ses derniers combats. Il fut expulsé contre le mur qui se fissura sous le choc avant même d'émettre une résistance, pris par surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Deuxième Chapitre

Mais Harry se rattrapa aussitôt, lançant un maléfice de jambes-en-coton et Drago ne tint pas plus d'une demi minute sur ses jambes, ce qui était considéré comme un exploit. Le blond s'emmêla les jambes et tomba à la renverse, lâchant ainsi sa baguette magique qui fit un vol plané à quelques mètres plus loin. Drago fit appel à ses acolytes :

\- « L'un de vous, filez moi une baguette ! »

Mais il recevra sur la tête deux baguettes à la place d'une, provoquant son cri. Harry éclata de rire et détourna ainsi son attention de Drago. Celui-ci profita de sa déconcentration pour murmurer un « _accio_ baguette ! » avec une des baguettes de ses gardes du corps. Harry se rendit compte trop tard du détournement de situation, et à peine eut t'il écarquillé les yeux en voyant Drago lui pointer la baguette sur lui que celui-ci lui jeta un sort de lévitation, toujours à terre. Drago s'amusait à faire faire des pirouettes à un Harry furieux qui lui balançait un joli tas de vulgarité.

« Allons, Potter, à ta place je garderai mon sang froid. Un noble sorcier ne s'abaisse pas à un tel vocabulaire », se moquait Drago.

Il pointa sa baguette sur un pan de la robe de Harry, et le tissu se leva laissant découvrir le boxer du brun qui lui servait de pyjama.

« Arrête ça, idiot ! » Criait Harry, rougit de colère et d'embarras.

Mais Drago s'amusait beaucoup trop à tourner Harry en bourrique, et souriait à la vue d'un Harry aussi vulnérable q'un ver, un ver de terre qui se dandinait à la grande satisfaction de Drago. Celui-ci ignorait à la fois les protestations de Harry et les rires des deux autres Serpentards, et levait la robe de Harry de plus en plus haut qui se retrouva dans une position assise dans les airs, les jambes légèrement écartées. Drago profita de la position pour étudier le corps de Harry avec un mélange de curiosité et d'autre chose.

Il connaissait le corps de Harry mieux que n'importe quel élève de Poudlard. Il s'était lui-même faufilé à plusieurs reprises dans le vestiaire des Gryffondor et avait découvert un penchant dans le voyeurisme, se délectant du corps du garçon brun sous les douches communes, prenant du plaisir à le voir caresser ses flancs et ses hanches bien dessinés pour se laver.

Son moment préféré restait celui où Harry se retournait pour se rincer le dos, car il montrait à Drago son meilleur profil d'après lui, le laissant la liberté d'admirer sa chute de rein et ses fesses rebondis et bien fermes. Drago avait ses raisons d'étudier le corps de Harry sous les douches : Il voulait s'assurer que si le Survivant était plus fort que lui lorsqu'il s'agissait de bravoure, Drago l'emportait sur la beauté. Même si le blond admettait que sa nouvelle obsession répétitive était légèrement étrange, il se consolait bien vite en se disant que de toutes façons il était le seul qui était au courant de ses activités. Même Harry n'était pas au courant, et cela augmentait d'avantage son plaisir.

Harry n'osait plus dire quoique ce soit et senti son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Il se sentait rabaissé, mais ce qu'il détestait le plus était les moqueries des autres Serpentards. Il serra nerveusement sa baguette magique, lorsqu'il réalisa enfin qu'il l'avait conservé depuis le début du duel, lui !

« Expelliarmus ! » Cria Harry.

Drago senti sa baguette lui échapper une deuxième fois des doigts, la suivant bêtement du regard. Harry tomba aussitôt à terre et ignorant la douleur du choc, lança une deuxième fois le même maléfice sur Drago. Il fit volte-face et aperçu que les accompagnateurs de son ennemi avaient récupéré leur baguette et qu'ils la pointaient vers lui, mais Harry leur lança un maléfice de saucisson, retrouvant ses réflexes. Il se retourna vers Drago et s'approcha de lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

« On dirait que je m'en suis bien sorti, Malfoy. »

Celui-ci grimaçait en essayant en vain de retrouver l'usage de son corps. Harry le contempla pendant qu'il se débattait se tortillant ainsi les hanches et ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un approchait.

« RUSAAAAAAARD ! » Criait la voix aiguë de Peeves. « Il y a quelqu'un dans la salle des Trophées ! »

Le rire de l'esprit frappeur résonnait fort dans les couloirs de l'école et Harry se crispa de peur. Il jeta des regards inquiets aux trois autres qui lui ordonnaient de les libérer. Harry hésita un moment, mais lorsqu'il entendit les miaulements de Miss Taigne, il lança le contre sort sur les garçons Serpentards et leur ordonna de regagner au plus vite leur dortoir.

Quant à Drago, il le saisit par ses poignets qu'il avait mis contre son dos et le poussa vers la sortie de la salle. Entendant les menaces de Rusard qui provenait de la direction des dortoirs, il changea de direction et poussa Drago plus loin, il courrait avant de tourner brusquement à droite, Drago lui emboîtant le pas et grognant de désapprobation.

Tout à coup, Harry ouvrit grand une porte et s'engouffra dans l'espace étroit, Drago collé contre lui. Il referma la porte juste à temps lorsqu'il entendit Rusard à quelques mètres demander à Miss Taigne de flairer les petits « voyous » qui ne respectaient jamais le règlement.

Harry libéra un soupir de soulagement et se retourna vers Drago, le regard sur une masse sombre qu'il identifia comme la silhouette du Serpentard.

« Où sommes nous ? » Chuchota Drago, le souffle coupé par la petite course.

Ses jambes tremblantes à cause du sort étaient emmêlées avec celles de Harry qui sursauta à chaque contact de leurs jambes.

« Dans le placard à balais. » Répondit Harry en essayant de retrouver son souffle.

Ils essayaient de se calmer, mais le fait de se retrouver tous deux seuls dans un endroit aussi étroit ne parvenait pas à les relaxer. Il y avait comme un mélange de tension dans l'air. C'est lorsque Harry émit une fausse toux gênée que Drago remarqua que son genou vibrait encore contre la cuisse de Harry. Il s'excusa d'une voix tremblotante et lança le contre sort sur ses jambes. Il faisait un peu chaud dans la pièce et tous deux sentaient la présence de l'autre, puisqu'ils s'effleuraient encore par accident en tentant de s'éloigner.

« Je crois que tu devras supporter ma présence un petit peu plus, Potter. »

Il fixa ce qu'il pensait être le regard du brun avant d'ajouter :

« Il n'y a pas de place dans ce placard à balais pour deux, c'est un fait. »

Harry hochait nerveusement la tête. Il sentait le souffle de Drago contre son cou et il était sûr qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à retrouver l'usage de son nez.

« Bon, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de sortir d'ici. » Lança Harry.

En fait, serrer ses jambes contre son ventre pour éviter de déranger Drago commençait à être doulou…. Pour éviter de déranger Drago ? Merlin, depuis quand une pensée d'altruisme aussi forte se dirigeait vers son ennemi de toujours ? Lorsqu'il vit Drago essayer de se redresser, il décida de le déranger un peu plus.

« Attends ! »

Harry avait tiré sur le pan de robe de Drago qui perdit son équilibre, tombant sur les genoux de Harry.

« Nom d'un niffleur, Potter ! »

Drago essaya de se relever mais l'endroit était si étroit qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire autre chose que se tortiller sur Harry qui sentait une bouffée de chaleur lui monter au visage. Il bredouilla quelque chose que Drago ne comprit pas puisqu'il continuait de se dandiner sur les cuisses de Harry qui était tombé aussi en arrière, son dos maintenu contre le mur et les jambes fléchies mais éloignées l'une de l'autre.

Harry n'avait que sa robe pour le protéger, il ne portait que son caleçon en bas ! Et Drago en avait assez vu. Il essaya d'arranger sa robe sur ses jambes mais il sentait distinctement le bassin de Drago se caler contre son torse sous le basculement en arrière de Harry. Et le brun, comme si la situation n'était pas assez gênante comme ça, sentait son sexe se redresser sous les frottements involontaires du blond. Harry était noyé par la honte et poussa légèrement le dos de Drago pour l'aider à changer de position.

Il l'attrapa par la taille et le roula sur le coté en prenant soin de cacher le malaise apparu entre ses jambes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, Potter ? »

Drago était assis sur ses genoux et avait chuchoté sa question, une colère naissante dans sa voix. Harry retrouva son sourire en voyant que sa diversion avait au moins atteint son objectif.

« Ri-… »

Tout à coup, Drago plaqua sa main contre la bouche de Harry, son mouvement avant avait provoqué la collision de leur torse. Harry sentait de nouveau cette chaleur aux joues, et son Malaise avait de nouveau décidé à se réveiller à son agacement. « Chuuut » murmurait Drago. Le cœur de Harry tomba de sa cage thoracique. Etait-ce un « chut » sexy que lui avait lancé Drago ?

Maintenant qu'il avait pris conscience de la situation, Harry trouvait Drago vraiment sexy, et il avait même envie de profiter de leur situation pour se frotter un peu plus contre lui. Harry libéra un « Mmmh » et savourait la façon dont son torse était collé contre celui du blond. Mais celui-ci repris, s'éloignant légèrement de Harry :

« Moins de bruit, Potter ! Je crois que Rusard est encore là, et il n'est pas tout seul ! J'ai cru entendre une autre voix, c'est peut-être un professeur. »

La voix de Drago trahissait son inquiétude et Harry en fut agacé. Il ne pouvait pas juste oublier un instant Rusard et les autres et savourer juste sa présence ? Il croyait que Drago le trouvait pas mal pourtant après qu'il l'est presque déshabillé dans la salle des Trophées !

Les quelques minutes restantes furent plongées dans un silence d'angoisse pour Drago, et d'amertume pour Harry. Il fut le premier à sortir du placard, il en voulait à Drago pour son manque de tact ! Harry marchait d'un pas décidé vers son dortoir sans accorder le moindre regard au blond.

« Potter… »

Harry ne se retourna même pas. Il était piqué de déception, de fureur et d'incompréhension. Il avait désiré un Serpentard, lui ! Et qui de plus est, Drago ! Il ne comprenait vraiment pas, il avait juste envie de vomir et de penser à autre chose. Car oui, c'était décidément la pire soirée qu'il avait passé de l'année, il n'aurait jamais dû quitter ce putain de dortoir !

« Potter ! »

Drago insistait et suivait même Harry en accélérant le pas pour le rattraper. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait à la fin ? Il avait désiré un duel et il l'avait eu !

« Par tous les diables, Malfoy. » Harry affronta le regard du blond, agacé et frustré. « Que me veux tu ? »

Il avait pris soin de détacher chaque syllabe de sa question de façon à montrer son agacement. Drago regardait ses pieds avec embarras et murmura :

« Je ne t'ai pas dis le motif de ce... rendez-vous. »

Harry lui lança un regard plein d'éclairs, les poings serrés.

« J'ai gagné notre duel, non ? »

« Pas vraiment… » Drago souriait devant de regard d'incompréhension de Harry. « Je t'ai laissé gagné. Enfin, en partie », ajouta t'il en apercevant la colère dans les yeux du Gryffondor. « Ce duel était un test. »

« Un test ? » Répliqua Harry, incrédule. « Tu veux dire que les BUSE ne t'ont pas confirmé mon niveau ? Tu avais besoin de subir mes sorts pour prendre conscience de la réalité ? »

« Non, Potter, pas ce genre de test. Ecoute, je n'ai pas fini de te parler de ma vision. »

Ah oui, se rappela Harry en reniflant avec dédain. Sa vision, c'était donc ça, hein ? Il ne l'avait convoqué rien que pour lui parler d'un stupide rêve, mais il ne savait pas que le Survivant n'en avait rien à carrer de son rêve, oh que non ! Il s'en voulait déjà à cause de ses manifestations de faiblesses durant le duel, et l'épisode du placard le rendait encore plus blême !

« Je voulais m'assurer que tu sois de niveau pour accomplir la tâche que j'avais à te confier. »

Harry se retourna vivement vers Drago.

« Tu me prends pour ton lion-lion de compagnie ? Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te rendre service, MALFOY. Et maintenant, si tu permets… »

Mais Drago ne lui permettait pas. Il se plaça devant Harry de façon à l'empêcher d'avancer.

« Harry Potter, j'ai besoin de toi, c'est ce que dit la prophétie ! »

Harry s'immobilisa et étudia le visage de Drago. Si c'était encore une mauvaise blague de sa part, alors il allait lui montrer ce que cela coûte de se payer de la tête d'un Gryffondor. Mais contre toute attente, Harry aperçu l'inquiétude tirer sur les traits du blond. Alors c'était ça, le Serpentard avait _réellement_ besoin du Gryffondor ?


	3. Chapter 3

Troisième Chapitre

Harry conserva le même regard septique qui faisait naître sur son front une ride lorsqu'il plissait les yeux.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Malfoy ? Est-ce une nouvelle parade pour essayer de me piéger ? »

\- Non ! Ne… Ne sois pas stupide, tu vois bien qu'en situation normale je préférerais livrer mon corps aux scroutts que te demander de l'aide. Je… Mmf. » Drago fronça le nez et essaya de se redresser en faisant semblant de se débarrasser d'une poussière inexistante de son épaule. « Bon écoute, ça me tue de devoir le dire, mais j'ai besoin de toi. Mon père est en danger ! Tu es le seul qui a eu le courage d'affronter Tu-Sais-Qui et je ne peux pas _les_ affronter… Je veux dire, bien sûr que j'en suis capable, mais pas tout seul. »

Il évita soigneusement de croiser son regard pour lui épargner la colère de voir une lueur d'amusement peinte sur son visage, mais Harry au lieu de cela perdit tout signe de méfiance et écarquilla les yeux.

\- « Alors tu… Mais attends, dis moi pourquoi ce que quelqu'un de censé en vouloir à ton père en sachant parfaitement qu'il est un très bon sorcier et qui en plus s'est complètement repenti ? Il est de notre coté, tout le monde est de notre coté ! »

\- « Tu es vraiment naïf Potter. Bien sûr que tout le monde n'est PAS de notre coté. Tu crois que c'est facile de changer de bord du jour au lendemain ? Ma famille a eu beaucoup, même énormément de soucis à se faire. Je t'ai prouvé qu'on était du même coté, mais enfin cela ne met pas terme à nos querelles et différents. Potter, nous sommes des Malfoy. Songe un peu à la réputation et l'influence qu'on a dans le monde des Sorciers. Bien sûr que tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait que d'avoir un grand statut social. »

Il balaya négligemment l'air de sa main pour faire taire Harry.

\- « Ce n'est pas parce que tu as passé ta vie en temps que célébrité que tu connais la réputation, Potter ! C'est complètement différent. Je te parle de quelque chose qui existe depuis des siècles, pas d'une vie de héros d'une génération. Laisse-moi finir. »

Coupa t'il à nouveau alors que Harry avait cette fois ouvert la bouche pour protester.

\- « Notre famille a eue…. Disons, un passé étroit avec la magie noire. » Il prononça les derniers mots d'une voix malassurément aiguë. « Je… Ma famille et moi, sommes passé de l'autre coté à cause de la pression sociale. Oui, Potter. Nous sommes du coté du bien, mais enfin tu ne peux pas imaginer qu'un Mang…. Q'un Mangemort », poursuivit t'il comme si les mots qu'ils prononçaient lui coûtaient un effort surhumain. « Donc, tu ne peux pas imaginer qu'un Mangemort puisse si facilement oublier son passé et vivre normalement ? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est capable de faire la peur, même absurde, de voir tout à coup un Seigneur des Ténèbre revenir… »

Sa voix s'éteignit dans un croassement qui ne devait pas être entendu. Harry le regarda et se senti étrangement touché par ses mots. Il pouvait sentir la peine qu'éprouvait Drago en évoquant la vie passée de sa famille même s'il faisait semblant d'être indifférent à tout ça.

\- « Ecoute. » Il essaya de se calmer, séparant ses doigts qui commençaient à s'emmêler nerveusement et se redressa. « On a enlevé mon père. »

Une lueur de peur apparu un bref instant dans son regard. Le teint plus pâle que d'habitudes, il enchaîna.

« Je sais que ma famille a toujours eu des ennemis. C'était indéniable, nous les Malfoy, avons toujours eu cette capacité à éviter les problèmes et à être très bien intégré dans la société. Nous possédons d'innombrables qualités et tous les Malfoy avaient des talents aussi insolites les uns des autres. »

On aurait dit que l'évocation des « _qualités_ » de sa famille ravivait sa fierté car il reprit tout de suite après son ton assurant. Harry n'osa même pas le contredire.

\- « Lorsque nous avons déclaré publiquement notre opposition aux idéologies de Tu-Sais-Qui, certains Mangemorts fanatiques ou désespérément accrochés à l'idée que Tu-Sais-Qui est et sera éternellement le plus puissant sorcier –par peur, fascination ou à cause des séquelles de l'Imperium- ont gardé une terrible rancune et ont commencé à nous mépriser. Je ne compte pas les menaces lâches qui nous ont été envoyées par hiboux ou par autres moyens. Il fronça les sourcils. Peut être parce que nous avions eu la force et le courage d'affermir notre décision. »

Enoncer cela de cette façon semblait complètement paradoxal et absurde lorsqu'on connaissait les Malfoy avant les événements mais une fois de plus, Harry eu la sagesse de ne pas l'interrompre.

\- « Mais dernièrement, les menaces ont commencé à être plus concrètes. Les motifs n'étaient pas clairement énoncés mais se dissimulaient sous forme d'autres raisons, comme une pression au travail ou en détournant certaines fréquentations de nous. Nous avons, douté qu'un groupe de malpropres s'étaient réunis pour nous faire du mal.

Mais il y a deux jours, Père n'est pas rentré du ministère et je me suis très inquiété. J'ai reçu une lettre qui me menaçait clairement de payer une rançon pour sa liberté. Mais elle était élevée de millions de gallions et c'était une somme si colossale que j'avais tout de suite compris que c'était plus un jeu pour ses espèces de… Malpropres, qu'autre chose. Je crois qu'ils veulent vraiment faire du mal à mon père.

Oh, Potter, je ne veux pas que mon père subisse des atrocités ! Un Malfoy ne peut pas être sujet à de telles humiliations. Cela ne concerne pas seulement un sujet de famille, Potter, certains collègues de mon père ont également été victimes. Comment osent t'ils seulement traiter mon père, un exemple pour les Malfoy de victime ? Si jamais je les attrape, je leur ferai la peau ! Oh, bien sûr, j'aurais besoin de ton aide. »

Dit t'il embarrassé.

\- « Euh, d'accord… » prononça machinalement Harry pour tenter de gagner du temps. « Donc, tu veux que je t'aide à retrouver ton père qui a été porté disparu ? »

\- « Il a été kidnappé ! Je veux qu'on leur fasse leur peau ! »

\- « D'accord, d'accord. Mais comment devra t'on s'y prendre pour le retrouver ? »

\- « J'étais sûr que tu poserais la question, Potter. » Drago se mit à sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. « Bien sûr, j'ai mené mon enquête personnellement et j'ai réussi à lire entre les lignes des lettres d'harcèlements reçues. Ils ont peut être sous estimé un jeune Malfoy, mais ils ont été vraiment négligents là-dessus. »

\- « M'oui… Si tu le dis. Mais personne ne peut affirmer qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un piège. »

Drago releva brusquement la tête pour fusiller Harry du regard, comme s'il venait de l'offenser. Il rétorqua :

-« Peu importe que ce soit un piège ou non, Potter ! On s'en fiche complètement, tu crois vraiment que je vais rester sagement à attendre les instructions des ravisseurs de mon père ? A moins que tu… Oh, non… »

Il eut la mine étonnée avant de se ressaisir et d'arborer un sourire malhonnête dont il était le seul détenteur du secret.

\- « A moins que tu souhaites en vérité me voir te supplier de m'aider à genoux ! Tu croyais que j'allais faiblement ramper à tes pieds sous prétexte d'avoir besoin de toi ? Tu as apprécié le fait que j'eus, ne ce serait-ce qu'exceptionnellement, et sûrement la dernière fois, besoin de toi et tu veux que je t'apporte à nouveau cette satisfaction ? »

Drago souriait largement et son ton avait complètement changé, comme s'il devenait un murmure insolent, il continuait de s'approcher de Harry qui écarquilla tellement les yeux que ses lunettes glissaient de son nez. Il était étonné de voir à quel point l'esprit d'un Malfoy pouvait tourner et aussi mal interpréter une situation.

\- « Ah-ha ! » Cria Drago. « J'ai mis une fois de plus le doigt sur la situation, Potter. »

Il recula de quelques pas voyant qu'il s'était beaucoup trop rapproché de son ennemi, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le toucher. Toucher un ennemi l'horrifiait à tel point qu'il en éprouvait des frissons de dégoût. Toucher un Potter, non mais vraiment ! Ne vient t'il justement pas de répéter le mot « toucher » trois fois ? Ce mot avait une connotation si étrange…

Non, stupides pensées absurdes, à quoi venait t'il de penser juste à l'instant ? Potter en boxer dans la salle des Trophées… Potter qui gémissait contre sa main dans un placard à balais étroit... Potter qui…. Merlin, non ! Il fit une moue de dégoût avant de se reconcentrer sur son ennemi qui était, à son grand soulagement, à une distance beaucoup plus raisonnable.

\- « J'ai rêvé de cette prophétie le soir de l'enlèvement de mon père. Elle dit que pour le retrouver, il suffit d'y aller la nuit de l'alignement parfait des 3 étoiles, c'est-à-dire des 3 Orions. On se dirigera ainsi au Nord de la Forêt Interdite, puis on suivra ces 3 étoiles jusqu'à l'endroit. »

\- « L'endroit ? » Harry préféra se concentrer sur ce passage puisqu'il ne savait même plus ce qu'étaient précisément les 3 Orions. Bien sûr, il avait étudié ça en cours d'astronomie mais Ron, Hermione et lui furent plus distraits par l'observation de la cabane de Hagrid d'où jaillissait des jets lumineux provenant sans doute des nouvelles créatures qu'il avait « adoptées ». Et donc, ces 3 Orions ne lui rappelaient qu'un souvenir vague et lointain.

\- « Oui, l'endroit. Il s'agit d'une prophétie, Potter. Il nous suffira de suivre ces indications, et alors la prophétie sera réalisée et nous croiserons le repère des ravisseurs. »

Drago parlait avec un entrain agaçant et Harry avait du mal à le suivre. Il parlait de « prophétie » et de « nous » comme si cela le concernait également, mais Harry n'avait rien à voir, c'était les soucis de Drago, pas les siens !

\- « Pourquoi ne pas demander de l'aide à tes amis Serpentards ? » Tenta Harry.

\- « Parce-que… » Drago prit le soin de choisir ses mots. Il n'allait quand même pas avouer à un Gryffondor que c'était parce que ses alliés étaient bêtes comme des pieds, même si c'était une évidence ! « Parce que, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un de plus expérimenté. Et même si cela me tue de te le dire, Potter, tu l'es beaucoup plus que ces deux là, et plus encore que n'importe quel élève de l'école. Dois-je te rappeler que tu as affronté des Mangemorts et plus, et que tu y as toujours échappé ? »

Drago se sentait ridicule à lister ainsi les exploits de Harry alors qu'il passait son temps habituellement à les dénigrer. Mais c'était différent cette fois, ils n'étaient pas en public et il ne prenait pas le risque d'être entendu. Harry repensa aux mots de Drago et se retint de sourire en se rappelant la peur que ressentait le Serpentard lorsqu'il s'agissait de traverser la forêt interdite. Nul doute que c'était la seule raison pour laquelle il lui demandait son aide.

\- « Je ne sais pas, Malfoy… »

Harry s'amusait à impatienter Drago. Il pouvait bien sûr accepter d'offrir son aide gratuitement, mais enfin, il n'avait aucun intérêt à cela si ce n'était la simple distraction. D'un autre coté, c'était l'occasion aux ennemis de renouer les liens entre les deux maisons, n'est-ce pas ce qu'avait toujours souhaité Hermione ?

Mais Ron et lui s'étaient fermement opposés à cette idée. L'instinct Gryffondorien prenant le dessus, et surtout l'envie inconsciente de vouloir apprendre à connaître son ennemi, -afin de mieux le terrasser, bien entendu !- il fini par accepter. Drago soulagé ne fit pas d'effort pour dissimuler sa joie, et ils décidèrent de se retrouver demain soir à la même heure derrière la cabane d'Hagrid pour prendre la direction de la forêt interdite.

Pendant que Harry se dirigeait vers son dortoir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à toutes les occasions qu'il avait eu pour faire passer à Drago un mauvais quart d'heure avec Rusard pour escapade nocturne, mais il ne voulait pas être impliqué par la même occasion. Harry trouvait tout de même cela étrange : le blond lui avait parlé de revanche pour ensuite lui demander de l'aide, en plus il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ce que c'était à lui de l'aider ? Il pouvait porter plainte au Ministère de la magie, ou en parler aux professeurs qui étaient largement dignes de confiance.

Lorsque le brun posa ses lunettes sur sa table de nuit et se faufila sous ses couvertures, il se fit la promesse de poser toutes ces questions au Serpentard demain soir.

Harry ne trouva cependant le sommeil que difficilement. Il pensait encore à ce « rendez-vous » nocturne qui n'était pas totalement du temps perdu. Il se détendit sur le lit en se rappelant l'épisode du placard à balais, Malaise le salua à nouveau. Il laissa sa main glisser inconsciemment en bas de son ventre et se retrouvant sous son boxer. Après en avoir effleuré les poils qui constituaient le chemin partant de son nombril et menant à Malaise, il passa un doigt le long de son sexe dur et frémit à l'idée que c'est bien Malfoy qui l'avait excité.

Il refusa de bouger sa main toujours plaquée contre son sexe, les cuisses légèrement écartés et la bouche entrouverte. Il laissa échapper de longs soupirs et s'imagina plaqué contre Drago Malfoy dans un si étroit placard. Drago Malfoy à califourchon sur lui. Drago Malfoy qui glissait ses doigts dans la bouche de Harry qu'il lécherait avec entrain. Harry se lécha les lèvres à cette pensée et se laissa gagner par l'innocent plaisir, parcouru deux doigts le long de son sexe puis massa ses testicules. Il écarté encore plus les jambes et à l'aide de sa baguette magique prononça le sort du silence. Harry exerça des mouvements de va-et-vient en imaginant Drago lui lécher sa longueur, il revoyait la bouche du Serpentard, sa langue rouge humide et Harry empoigna son sexe en le serrant doucement dans sa main chaude en imaginant Malfoy l'entreprendre dans sa bouche.

\- « Malfoy… Malfooooy… » Gémissait Harry.

Il accompagna ses mouvements de va-et-vient avec son bassin, s'enfonçant encore plus dans son matelas à la recherche de contact, exerçant une plus grande pression sur son pénis, accélérant le rythme de ses gestes souples en appréciant la sensation de sa paume chaude glisser sur sa peau humide.

Harry haleta de plus en plus les yeux fermés très fort et imaginait Malfoy frotter son bassin contre son entrejambe. Il écarta ses cuisses encore plus et massait avec insistance son gland rosit et le garçon huma l'odeur de cyprine qui emplissait l'air. Il serra encore plus son poignet autours de son sexe et gémit plus fort, accélérant le rythme avec un envie : atteindre la culminance. Il sentait son estomac se contracter et ses fesses se courber, plus il s'enfonçait dans son matelas plus le geste était dur et rapide et son sexe à présent brûlait sous sa main en laissant échapper des flux lubrifiant.

Il accéléra encore plus le rythme de va-et-vient dans des gestes qui se voulaient rapides et frénétiques, le plaisir s'emparant de lui de plus en plus à la recherche d'une libération. Harry ouvrit sa bouche béante en soupirant fort, ses joues rougies de plaisir et dans un dernier geste frénétique laissa échapper malgré lui un long « MALFOOOOY » et bascula sa tête contre son coussin la main enserrée autours de son sexe, un long filet de sperme jaillissant d'entre ses jambes arrosant abondamment son torse moite de chaleur et de transpiration. Il desserra sa poigne de son entrejambe, le sperme épais dégoulinant sur ses cuisses et ses doigts.

Après avoir murmuré le sort de nettoyage il se laissa gagner par le sommeil assommant. Sa dernière pensée fut qu'il n'avait pas de honte à éprouver, car un fantasme est par nature une folie indécente et impensable qui n'a lieu de se réaliser dans la réalité.


	4. Chapter 4

Quatrième Chapitre

La journée du lendemain fut totalement éprouvante pour Harry. Il avait commencé sa journée avec le cours de potion et sa préparation fut plus lamentable que d'habitudes. Il avait l'esprit ailleurs, Hermione ne cessait de lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'il suffisait deux brins de Tue-loup au lieu de quatre pour la potion de l'œil vif et qu'il fallait non pas remuer trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre mais plutôt dans le sens inverse.

Même Ron avait seulement mal écrasé ses ingrédients dans le mortier et de ce fait, se débrouillait beaucoup mieux que lui. Harry n'eut cependant pas le temps de recommencer sa préparation et se contenta de recopier les ingrédients dans son cahier pour les apprendre au cas où. Quant au cours du défense contre les forces du Mal, le jeune brun eut tellement de mal à se concentrer que ses maléfices d'Entrave n'avaient la plupart que peu de dégâts.

« C'est bien gentil de ne pas vouloir faire du mal à ton adversaire, Potter, mais ce n'est pas de cette façon que tu tiendras tête à ton ennemi. » Souffla discrètement Drago à Harry en passant à coté de lui pour faire une démonstration du sortilège impeccable.

Le garçon aux yeux verts frissonna lorsque Drago lui effleura l'épaule, se souvenant des épisodes de la veille et priant pour que son érection soit dissimulée. Cependant, il n'avait pas loupé l'expression d'angoisse et de nervosité du Serpentard, et il se demandait s'il ne commençait pas à douter en ses capacités étant donné qu'il s'en était sorti beaucoup mieux que lui aujourd'hui. Mais le brun ressembla toutes ses forces et sa concentration pour lancer une dernière fois le maléfice et cette fois-ci, le coussin cogna le mur avec tellement de force que le choc libéra un bruit sourd.

Le reste de la journée passait normalement, ponctué des regards insistants de Drago qui mettait Harry de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Finalement, la soirée s'entama un peu trop promptement, et Harry relut ses notes du cours de potions en attendant que la Salle commune se vide. Vers onze heures du soir, il sorti de l'établissement sans sa cape d'invisibilité, conscient qu'il valait mieux pour lui ne pas dévoiler une de ses plus belles cartes à son ennemi. Les deux garçons ne prirent pas la peine de se saluer et s'enfoncèrent directement dans la sombre forêt, Drago à la hauteur de Harry refusant de se perdre dans l'endroit hostile.

« En fait, Malfoy. »

Harry essaya d'engager la conversation, plus dans le but de briser le silence rendu désagréable par la lourdeur de l'atmosphère que pour autre chose.

\- « Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as demandé à moi de t'aider ? Tu voulais quelqu'un d'expérience, il aurait été plus judicieux que tu demandes de l'aide du Ministère de la Magie. »

« Le Ministère? » Coupa Drago. « Hors de question que je le tienne au courant d'une situation familiale et donc personnelle ! »

Harry observa le blond contracter sa mâchoire dans la pénombre. Il est vrai que le Ministère aussi instable était t'il peinait déjà à accomplir son devoir. Mais il reprit la parole en élevant la voix afin de couvrir les bruissements d'herbe et craquements des brandilles sous leurs pas.

« … Ou un professeur. »

« Eh bien Potter, je pensais avoir été clair. C'est uniquement à cause de la prophétie tu sais. Certes il n'est pas commun qu'un jeune garçon prédit des prophéties mais je sais ce que j'ai vu dans mon rêve. Mon père a été enlevé par des Mangemorts et donc le seul être capable de l'en délivrer est celui qui les a vaincu et qui s'est même attaqué à plusieurs proies. Tu as défié leur Maître Potter, tu es le seul qui puisse vraiment être efficace dans ce rôle. C'est pourquoi… » Il se retourna vers Harry en arborant son regard menaçant. « C'est pourquoi je t'interdis de commettre la moindre erreur qui puisse nous conduire à l'échec ! »

Harry déglutit à l'entente de la menace. C'était encore une pression ajoutée en plus de celle qu'il avait à contenir toute la journée, mais son cœur accéléra aussi de rythme savourant le pique d'adrénaline que promettrait l'aventure. Il aimait le danger pour la bonne cause, et les menaces de Drago ne firent que l'impatienter en lui donnant un avant-goût du plaisir de sa prochaine victoire ... de leur victoire, précisément.

Les deux garçons avaient marché au moins une heure et le sentier semblait de plus en plus étroit. Bientôt les arbres furent plus collés que jamais et chaque pas était fait avec précaution afin d'éviter de se blesser la cheville.

Les arbres hauts atteignaient le ciel et le ciel bleu noir était lui-même éclairé que grâce à des nano étoiles de la taille de points parsemés ici et là. Le silence rendait chaque bruissement plus fort, et parfois s'élevait dans l'obscurité des échos d'animaux méconnaissables mais lointains. Le cœur des deux garçons palpitait, et Drago se réfugia instinctivement au dos de Harry, l'effleurant volontairement afin que ce contact le calme. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette ambiance, pas du tout.

Des voix féminines s'élevèrent et les garçons sursautèrent et s'immobilisèrent. Drago prit la main de Harry et étouffa un gémissement d'effroi. On aurait dit un chant clair mais lugubre puisqu'il résonnait vraiment partout. Harry fronça les sourcils et balaya des yeux l'endroit autours de lui à la recherche d'une anormalité mais ne repéra rien d'autre qu'une masse sombre d'arbres aux ombres terrifiantes. Ils continuèrent de s'enfoncer dans la forêt ignorant les longues branches griffues des arbres qui ressemblaient horriblement à des bras tendus qui essayeraient de les empêcher d'avancer.

A nouveau les voix s'élevèrent, mais les paroles n'étaient pas reconnaissables. Des voix féminines et limpides qui filaient comme le vent, presque caressantes. La peau du brun frémissait, et Drago brisa le silence :

\- « C'est quoi, ça ? » Sa voix était cassée d'inquiétude et Harry le sentait trembler contre son dos, il hésita à lui prendre la main pour le rassurer mais s'abstint à contrecœur, redoutant sa réaction.

\- « Je crois que ce sont des nymphes, nous sommes près d'un lac, écoute. »

En effet, des bruits de chutes d'eau lointaines pouvaient être entendues et Drago se détendit les épaules.

« Des nymphes, ouais, ahah... Il riait nerveusement. C'est rien que des nymphes, hein… »

Mais les nymphes comme l'avait lu une fois Harry était des créatures à l'humeur changeantes. Elles avaient un pouvoir ensorcellent, des cousines lointaines des vélanes mais pouvait être dangereuses lorsqu'elles se sentaient menacées à la suite d'une intrusion dans leur territoire. Il fallait donc que le Gryffondor trouve un chemin qui évite la chute d'eau, mais pour cela ils devaient quitter le sentier étroit et cela sans la certitude de le retrouver lorsqu'ils en auraient besoin.

« Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Hé Potter ! » S'exclamait Drago voyant que le brun aux yeux verts changeait brutalement de direction.

« Moins de bruit, Malfoy. » Et Harry accéléra le pas, Drago sur ses talons.

Le vent se leva et balaya subitement les branches d'arbres, la forêt grondait et des haies se mirent à se déplacer rapidement. De longs arbres similaires à des sapins se refermèrent autours d'eux et bientôt se dessina un terrain vague, que de la terre avec une circonférence d'une dizaine de mètres et des plantations les encerclèrent.

Drago priait Merlin dans des sanglots étouffés et Harry jura que ses jambes allaient le lâcher. Il savait que les Serpentards n'étaient pas connus pour leur courage mais la réaction du blond lui paru très excessive. Il se retint néanmoins de lui faire la remarque et avala bruyamment sa salive. Il leva les yeux au ciel et c'est avec horreur qu'il s'aperçut que les arbres avaient masqué celui-ci les empêchant de retrouver les 3 Orions. Harry murmura des paroles douces afin de calmer Drago sans grand succès.

« Fais quelque chose Harry ! Sors nous de là, je refuse de mourir dans un endroit inconnu ! »

Le Gryffondor reprit du poil de la bête et réfléchissait.

« Tu peux bien trouver une solution, c'est toi le Survivant, pas moi ! Je sais pas, utilise ta baguette magique, non ? »

Le brun leva rapidement sa tête vers le blond qui pestait toujours contre lui. « Mais bien sûr ! » s'était t'il exclamé, une lueur d'espoir apparu dans le regard du blond qui se tus.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » Espérait Drago.

Harry sorti sa baguette et murmura un « pointe au Nord », et quelques minutes plus tard après s'être battus contre de puissants murs de plantes épineuses, ils sortirent de ce cercle vicieux, leur robe pratiquement en lambeaux. A mesure que les deux garçons avançaient, leurs yeux les piquaient de plus en plus, et leurs jambes avaient du mal à soutenir leur poids tant l'avancée leur coûtait des efforts, que ce soit pour traverser des mètres de sables mouvants ou pour éviter des buissons capricieux qui leur barraient sans arrêt le chemin. Harry s'impatientait même parfois à cause des plaintes incessantes de Drago et se demandait si ça en valait la peine de poursuivre la marche. Lorsqu'ils se débattirent contre des toiles d'araignées indécollables, Harry craqua :

« Malfoy, ferme ta putain de gueule ! »

Le blond le regarda, interdit.

« Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton, Potter ! »

« Ah ouais ? Et sinon quoi ? Vas y ? Menace-moi pour voir ! Ce n'est pas moi qui pleurerais parce que je me serais perdu dans une sombre petite forêt ! »

Drago grinça des dents, ses yeux grands ouverts jetaient des éclairs et toute peur qui avait ne ce serait-ce qu'une fois daignée d'apparaître sur son visage disparu. Il contracta la mâchoire et sorti sa baguette pour lui lancer un maléfice de croche patte qui fit tomber Harry à la renverse.

« C'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre ? AHAHA ». Harry hurlait de rire, trouvant le maléfice ridicule et fit léviter Drago pour le poser sur le haut d'un arbre.

« FAIS MOI DECENDRE ESPECE D'IDIOT ! »

« Passe une mauvaise nuit, Malfoy. » Cracha Harry en tournant les talons, bien décidé à l'abandonner.

« POTTER JE NE VEUX PAS ME FAIRE BOUFFER PAR DES CREATURES ! » Cria Drago à s'en briser la gorge.

« Aucun risque, Malfoy. Tu es tellement infect que même les créatures les plus repoussantes préféreraient mourir de faim que de te manger. »


	5. Chapter 5

Cinquième Chapitre

Le blond ne répondit même pas.

Les paroles de Harry raisonnaient dans sa tête. Il avait dit qu'il était infect.

Il l'avait traité ouvertement de peureux.

Il l'avait traité d'incapable.

Et surtout il l'abandonnait !

Drago sentit tout espoir le quitter pour toujours et un trou se creusa en sa poitrine. Un vent glacé lui avait parcouru les intestins et ses yeux étaient encore écarquillés sous le choc. Harry venait de le trahir. Il l'avait abandonné, exploitant sa faiblesse : il avait mal traduit son inquiétude en la faisant passer pour de la peur !

Il l'avait abandonné alors qu'il lui avait clairement demandé, voire supplié de l'aider ! Il avait dévoilé ses faiblesses et Harry avait lâchement profité de ces dernières pour se retourner contre lui. Drago n'avait même pas la force de haïr le Gryffondor, il ne sentait qu'une profonde déception et un chagrin indescriptible. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était sauver son père bordel ! Pourquoi diable Harry prenait plaisir à agir égoïstement et en solo ? C'était donc ça, Drago crut savoir où était son erreur : Il avait fallu laisser Harry se débrouiller. Merlin pourquoi n'avait t'il pas simplement expliqué le problème à Harry et laissé faire le boulot ?

Mais non, Drago voulait à tout prix l'accompagner, il voulait se mesurer au Survivant, il voulait le voir se battre, il voulait apprendre à connaître sa vie lui qui ne savait rien de lui. Et voilà où cela lui avait mené. Et c'était précisément ce coté de Harry que Drago détestait. Il ne savait pas si Harry prenait plaisir à l'embarrasser ou si c'était de la maladresse. Enfin si, il savait que Harry prenait du plaisir à le torturer en lui faisant voir de toutes les couleurs. Harry a toujours été si injuste envers lui ! Depuis le début, depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois sur le chemin de Traverse. Drago avait sympathisé avec Harry, persuadé qu'ils seraient de nouveaux amis.

Mais une fois qu'ils étaient en public, Harry faisait tout ce que Drago détestait ! Harry faisait absolument tout ce qui conduisait la déception de Drago.

Drago soignait son image, et Harry lui avait balayé son ego en refusant de lui serrer la main le premier jour à Poudlard.

Drago aspirait à la reconnaissance sociale, et c'est Harry qui faisait la Une de la gazette du sorcier.

Lorsque Drago faisait un pas de plus vers Harry, il ne se contentait pas de le fuir, mais il le brisait en plus, comme si cela lui apporterait une satisfaction personnelle, et ce soir encore il en avait fait les frais puisque Harry l'avait abandonné dans la forêt interdite en sachant que Drago appréhendait cette forêt depuis toujours.

Le blond secoua rageusement la tête de droite à gauche. Il pensait qu'après toutes ces années, le Gryffondor aurait grandit et mûrit. Il pensait sincèrement que son comportement ignoble avec lui, dans le but de le toucher ou de le blesser comme il avait réussi, allait enfin évoluer si jamais le brun comprenait ses intentions, mais non ! Il était toujours aussi buté, et le pire c'est qu'il n'avait jamais fait le moindre effort pour changer de comportement envers lui !

Lorsque Drago insultait Harry pour le blesser, Harry paraissait heureux de l'insultait en retour, et faisait en sorte de s'en sortir vainqueur partout ! Drago détestait Harry parce qu'il était injuste envers lui. Il voulait le détester, mais il n'arrivait pas totalement, car il savait que Harry était un garçon génial, et que ce serait donc génial de l'avoir comme ami, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce que cela ne fonctionnait jamais.

Pourquoi Drago n'était pas assez bien pour Harry ?

Un bruissement de feuillage le tira de ses sombres pensées. Drago renifla et se redressa afin de montrer son meilleur coté à Harry. Il avait enfin décidé de revenir. Bien sûr, Drago savait que Harry ne l'abandonnerait jamais de cette manière. Il baissa son regard vers le sol du coté où le brun aux yeux verts été parti mais n'aperçu rien. Il tourna le visage de l'autre coté, scrutant les horizons. Toujours rien. Son imagination lui jouait t'elle des tours ?

« Potter ? »

Le silence lui répondit. Drago fronça les sourcils, commençant à s'inquiéter. Un nouveau bruissement le fit sursauter. Il se sentit tout à coup glisser de la branche sur laquelle il était posé. Il s'agrippa de justesse, tournant la tête de tout coté. Lorsqu'il se décida à regarder juste derrière son dos à sa hauteur, son cœur semblait dégringoler de sa place et ses mains moites le firent encore plus glisser. Il était à une trentaine de mètres du sol et nul doute qu'il ne tiendrait pas plus le choc qu'un œuf si on le lançait à un mètre du sol. Ses membres tremblaient.

Devant lui se dressait un corps massif et long qui s'enroulait sur plusieurs branches et des yeux luisants aussi fins que des fentes croisaient les siens. Drago voulut vomir mais la gravité l'en empêcha. Il senti le corps glissant sur ses mains désespérément accrochées à la branche tandis que ses jambes pendaient au dessus du sol. Le serpent s'enroula autours de la taille du blond et siffla avec force à ses oreilles et Drago senti un tourbillon de douleur raisonner dans sa tête : Il allait devenir sourd et fou ! Le serpent le foudroyait toujours des yeux tendis que son corps se serrait contre la taille du blond qui hurla à plein poumons sous la douleur. Un filet de sang s'écoula de son menton et ses yeux ne quittaient toujours pas ceux du serpent. C'en était fini pour le Serpentard.

Ses doigts glissèrent encore des branches, le poids du serpent faisait pencher dangereusement l'arbre, lorsque tout à coup, un sifflement continu se fit entendre. Le cœur de Drago bondissait tellement fort qu'il manquait de le lâcher, il y avait d'autres serpents dans les parages. Mais alors que la branche se mit à craquer, le serpent glissa rapidement de Drago et se déroula de lui s'enfonçant dans les feuillages. Drago lâcha prise, sentant son corps lourd dégringoler et sa baguette magique lui échapper de la poche de sa robe. Le vent tapait dans sa robe et giflait ses joues.

Drago ferma les yeux.

Un « pouf » se fit entendre.

Le choc était moins brutal qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Il était même foutrement bien moelleux.

Il avait finalement eu une mort rapide et privée de douleur, heureusement pour lui.

Il sentait son corps bouger.

Bouger ? Il n'était donc pas mort ?

Drago ouvrit les yeux, se retrouvant debout sur ses deux jambes. Il aperçu Harry à ses cotés, qui soupira de soulagement.

« Merlin merci, tu vas bien. »

Mais Drago plissa les yeux, s'éloignant de Harry.

« Tiens, tu as fais tombé ça… »

Drago s'empara de sa baguette avec précaution et méfiance. Il ne remercia même pas le brun, tendis que sa bouche brûlait d'envie de lui demander ce qui s'était passé.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. » Fit le brun d'une voix blanche.

Drago étudia soigneusement le visage de Harry, tiraillé par l'inquiétude.

Le Gryffondor s'approcha du Serpentard, tendant sa main vers son visage.

« Un boa constrictor désquamatique narcotique d'acier. Aucune personne n'est capable de quitter ses yeux des siens une fois le charme exercé. » Poursuivit Harry dans un murmure en avançant vers Drago.

Le blond ne comprenait pas pourquoi le traître de Survivant de ses deux avait subitement changé d'avis et avait décidé de le sauver en parlant fourchelangue. Il ne lâcha pas des yeux les doigts de Harry qui s'approchait encore plus de lui. Le temps semblait se figer. Toucher Harry… Sentir ses doigts contre sa peau… Ses jambes ne l'obéissaient pas. Mais Drago sorti violemment de sa transe en hurlant sur le brun :

« Tu m'as trahis, lâche ! Tu m'as abandonné, fourbe ! Ne t'approche même pas de moi ! »

Et sur ces mots il recula de plusieurs pas manquant de trébucher sur une racine, la fureur remettant ses traits en place et le visage dur et impassible du Serpentard réapparu. Harry baissa sa main, le chagrin animant ses yeux. Il répétait inlassablement des « pardons » que Drago ne voulait même plus entendre, bouchant obstinément ses oreilles. Quelques pas plus loin, les arbres glissèrent de nouveau sur la terre et les plantes se mirent à danser follement à en donner le vertige. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore » grommelait Harry, mais la réponse lui apparu sous les yeux.

Une énorme cabane en pierre et dissimulée sous des lierres sauvages apparu sous les yeux des deux garçons. Ils levèrent un instant leurs yeux au ciel et aperçurent les 3 Orions parfaitement alignées parallèles à la cabane enfouie. Des rires gutturaux les amenèrent à la réalité. Les deux garçons se jetèrent un bref regard et acquiescèrent. Une seconde plus tard, leur baguette était à leur main et ils prirent une position de combat.

« Drago, NON ! »

Une voix masculine déchira le silence de la forêt et Drago trembla légèrement. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à cette voix qui lui était si familière mais Harry lui ordonna de se taire d'un mouvement de main, ses lèvres formèrent le mot « piège ». Drago regarda autours d'eux, les arbres continuèrent de bouger en tout sens et le tournis le regagna. Il secoua sa tête et ouvrit les yeux vers la cabane, lorsque tout à coup trois silhouettes en sortirent.

« Le petit Malfoy a finalement décidé de pointer son nez ! Il y en a finalement un qui n'est pas lâche dans cette famille et qui ose affronter son ennemi en face ? Tiens, tiens, mais voici notre admirable Sauveur, Harry Potter ! Le petit Malfoy n'est bien sûr pas venu tout seul comme on s'en doutait. »

Le Mangemort souriait dévoilant sa dentition incomplète. Harry serra les dents, Drago grogna :

« Nott, espèce de crapule. »

Ledit Nott éclata de rire en lançant un « traîtres de Malfoy, pourris jusqu'à l'os ! » et Harry comprit qu'il faisait allusion au basculement des Malfoy vers le coté du bien.

« OÙ EST MON PERE ? » Cria Drago, faisant taire les trois Mangemorts.

Un grand et large homme barbu à la voix grave tonna :

« Où sont les gallions, Malfoy ? »

Puis les Mangemorts explosèrent à nouveau de rire.

« Battons-nous ! Si on gagne, on récupère mon père ! »

« Et si tu perds, little Malfoy ? Je ne crois pas que ces conditions soient équitables, nous n'avons aucun intérêt à détenir le fils de Lucius avec nous, tu es trop jeune et tu n'as aucune influence. »

Ces mots semblaient n'avoir aucun sens pour Harry, mais il se rendit compte qu'ils avaient un plus grand impact sur Drago, qui écarquilla les yeux sous l'atteinte et tomba à genoux.

« Si tu veux nous affronter, il faudra d'abord affronter Thérèse. »

Thérèse ? Harry s'approcha de Drago et l'aida à se relever. Après un bref regard d'incompréhension, le blond détourna les yeux de lui et laissa échapper un cri d'effroi. Une énorme… Bête de plusieurs maîtres de long se dressa devant eux. Les Mangemorts rirent une dernière fois avant de rentrer dans leur cabane. Harry et Drago firent quelques pas en arrière, et la cabane dressée devant eux il y a quelques instants disparue.

Seize yeux observaient les deux garçons, et animés d'un instinct de survie, ils s'attrapèrent par le bras et coururent la bête sur leurs talons. Une patte gigantesque de la taille d'un bouleau cogna sur le sol qui trembla sous leurs pieds et Harry fut projeté en avant, sa tête cognant un rocher. Drago ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Il était à nouveau seul… Seul contre le monstre ! A ce moment il voulait tout donner pour assister à un ridicule cours d'Hagrid persuadé que les bestioles qu'il ramenaient n'était que du bluff comparé à « ça ».

La chose géante qui ressemblait à une araignée cogna encore sur le sol et Drago tenta un « stupéfix » qui évidement n'avait aucun impact. Il se souvint tout à coup d'un sort de conjonctivite et pendant que l'araignée se débattait en crachant des flots visqueux et vaporeux, le blond fila cacher Harry derrière un rocher et le fit boire une potion de soin qu'il avait eu la présence d'esprit d'apporter. Le jeune brun ouvrit doucement les yeux et prit conscience de la situation, essayant de se redresser des genoux du Serpentard qui avait calé sa tête sur lui. Celui-ci soupira de soulagement et Harry le remercia. Drago lui répondit par un sourire qui réchauffa le cœur de Harry. Un peu titubant, il amena Drago derrière son dos.

« Et maintenant ? » Avait questionné Drago. « On fait quoi ? »

« J'ai un plan. » Répondit Harry le sourire retrouvant son visage.

Drago entendit tout à coup un long sifflement qui lui fit frissonner l'échine. Il connaissait trop bien ce sssssifflement qui lui faisait penser aux sssssserpents.

Le blond agrippa ses doigts sur la robe de Harry. Celui-ci continuait de siffler et Drago imaginait un instant la sensation de sa langue contre son oreille. Merlin, ses jambes en tremblaient de désir et son entrejambe s'éveilla de son sommeil. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Les hormones de l'adolescent furent vite calmés lorsque des dizaines de serpents glisssssaient des arbres en direction de la bête. Le Gryffondor continuait d'ordonner des choses aux serpents et lorsque la voie fut libre, Harry suivi de Drago traversèrent la foret en direction de la cabane.

Mais l'araignée qui avait emprisonné les serpents qui étaient enroulés aux branches dans des cocons blancs transparents sans doute tissés par elle, se retourna vers eux. Drago glissa dans un fossé invisible car trop bien dissimulé par l'obscurité et son cri déchira la forêt. Harry se retourna tout à coup s'apercevant de l'absence de son compagnon de voyage. Il tourna nerveusement sa tête en toute direction mais ne le vit nul part. Un vent de panique s'empara de lui et ses yeux atterrirent sur l'araignée à la vision encore trouble par le précédent sort.

« Non ! » Gémit le garçon aux yeux émeraude. « Non ! » Répétait t'il frénétiquement, ses doigts passant inlassablement dans sa chevelure. L'araignée dégoulinait de sang et s'approcha de plus en plus du Gryffondor dont le courage commençait à le quitter, faisant place à un désespoir. Il détestait le blond parce que c'était réciproque, mais ne souhaitait pas sa mort ! Et tout à coup, il sombra dans des pensées noires. Une vie sans rival, un Gryffondor sans Serpentard, lui sans Drago !

Il ne voulait pas ça, ils ne se connaissaient même pas bien au fond, et cette mission avait eu l'avantage si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça, de les rapprocher. C'est bien ce que voulait Dumbledore non ? Et puis Godric et Salazar étaient bien amis avant non ? Drago n'avait peut être pas la qualité d'être agréable, mais cela ne le privait pas de loyauté pour autant, et Harry en avait eu la preuve il y a quelques instants ! Il avait certes déjà vu la mort mais refusait de la revoir de nouveau, pas avec le remord que c'était de sa faute. Et Harry sentait sa respiration devenir plus rude, l'air pénétrant avec difficulté dans ses poumons. Il tenta de prendre de grosses bouffées d'air mais ses reniflements ne l'aidaient pas et ses yeux devinrent étrangement brumeux.

L'araignée cogna à nouveau le sol et cracha un flux que Harry évita de justesse. Ses jambes avaient perdus leur force mais ses réflexes étaient bien en alerte. Il entendit soudain une plainte qu'il identifia. Il leva brusquement la tête, et entendit Drago crier à l'aide.

« POTTER ! POOOOTTER ! »


	6. Chapter 6

Sixième Chapitre

. Il leva brusquement la tête, et entendit Drago crier à l'aide.

« POTTER ! POOOOTTER ! »

Drago avait besoin de lui ! Harry fonça vers le son de sa voix sans savoir où aller et stoppa pile à l'endroit où Drago avait disparu. En penchant sa tête, il aperçu Drago désespérément accroché aux parois de la fausse avec ses deux mains, ses jambes pendaient sans trouver une fissure à la paroi où se caler, et juste en bas, un trou noir sans fond. Harry tendit sa main à Drago. Il pleurait de peur, refusant de lâcher ses mains de la paroi.

« Donne-moi ta main, Malfoy, vite ! » Suppliait Harry.

Mais Drago refusait, pétrifié. Ses sanglots étaient tels qu'il fut secoué de spasmes et ses mains glissaient encore de la paroi, ses forces le lâchaient !

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, Malfoy ! »

Harry était lui aussi tremblant de peur, sous ses genoux le sol vibrait, l'araignée était derrière eux, elle approchait à grand pas ! La main de Drago glissa tout à coup et c'est dans un cri qu'il se retrouva qu'avec une seule main accrochée à une touffe d'herbes. Harry se penchait en avant, le torse collé au sol, le buste plié vers Drago bien décidé à lui prendre sa main. Il tendit le bras, et Drago blêmit en gémissant un « Attention Potter ! » l'araignée était à quelques mètres de lui. Mais Harry attrapa l'avant bras du blond, et alors qu'il tenta de le tirer vers lui, il fut entraîné vers la fosse sous le poids de Drago.

Des voix semblaient lui parvenir du trou noir, des voix qui l'appelaient… Harry sentait son corps glisser vers l'avant, mais il était tranquille : il avait enfin saisi Drago par le bras. Les voix se firent plus fortes, et il se reprit au dernier moment en pensant aux voix qui provenaient de derrière les rideaux dans le Département des Mystères. Ce même rideau qui lui arracha à tout jamais son parrain, Sirius. Et alors qu'il prit conscience qu'il frôlait le sol avec son nombril, Drago hurla, Harry serra fort l'avant bras de Drago qui glissa jusqu'à ce qu'il attrape sa main, et l'araignée tira Harry par sa robe, le faisant sortir de la fausse. Ils allaient finir dévorés par la bête géante, pensaient t'ils tous les deux.

Lorsque les deux garçons regagnèrent la terre ferme, Thérèse était au dessus d'eux, les dominant de sa grande taille. De sa bouche dégoulinait d'épais flux visqueux mêlés à la noirceur de sang de serpent, pensait Harry, et pas de celui de Drago. Le Gryffondor et le Serpentard étaient agrippés l'un à l'autre, Harry serrait fort Drago dans les bras et répétait à nouveaux d'interminables excuses. Drago était tremblant de peur, encore pris de spasmes, s'accrochant à Harry comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée, réalisant la façon horrible dont il allait mourir, dont ils allaient mourir. Et ses pleurs redoublèrent.

Tous ses regrets et pensées refoulés jaillirent à la surface tel un volcan en irruption. Il réalisa d'un coup combien Harry avait été juste envers lui, il réalisa qu'il l'avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois en une nuit, mais surtout qu'il était prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour le sauver car Merlin sait qu'il avait le choix de le laisser crever dans cette fausse et s'en tirer la peau sauve. Il pleurait bruyamment complètement bouleversé comme il ne l'a jamais fais. Pourquoi se priver de se laisser gagner par ses émotions maintenant qu'il allait perdre la vie ? Malfoy était en train de mourir. Harry le serra fort contre lui pour essayer de le calmer, mais Drago redoubla de pleurs car maintenant que Harry lui témoignait de l'affection, il ne voulait pas mourir. Il ferma les yeux fort, vaincu et abattu.

Il aurait tellement souhaité qu'il en soit autrement, que le célèbre Gryffondor et le charmant Serpentard aient bien commencé leur relation, qu'ils aient témoignés de la complicité l'un envers l'autre et pas une haine refoulée par pur orgueil. Pourquoi Drago avait autant raté tout au long de sa vie ? Pourquoi avait t'il accumulé les échecs ? Pourquoi devait t'il être soumis aux règles du rang des Malfoy et destiné à haïr ce putain de Survivant ? S'il avait eu un plus grand caractère il aurait surmonté tout ça et tenté quelque chose mais non. Drago n'a jamais été courageux comme le Gryffondor et voilà pourquoi il méritait une vie amère et une mort de même goût.

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil aux seize yeux qui le fixaient, et lorsque la bouche de la bête s'ouvrit, il ferma les yeux pour ne jamais les ouvrir.

Plus jamais.

Il ne les ouvrirait jamais.

Jam-…

«… FOY »

« …LFOY »

« …ALFOY »

« DRAGO ! »

Le blond ouvrit les yeux. Au dessus de lui un visage flou et deux lumières émeraudes le fixaient derrière de la glace. Il reconnu son Sauveur et sourit, la tête lourde et le regard perdu. Le décor était noyé sous des étincelles. Le beau brun l'avait appelé par son nom, il était enfin au paradis. Le blond affichait un sourire béant d'extase.

« CLAC »

Il redressa vivement la tête, la plongeant entre ses mains. Merlin qu'elle était lourde. Se retrouvant assis, il sentait le sol glacé lui refroidir les fesses, un frisson s'empara de lui.

« Merlin merci tu es réveillé. » Soupira une tignasse brune.

Le blond apporta sa main à sa joue chaude.

« Tu m'as giflé… »

« Tu ne te réveillais pas et souriait bêtement, j'ai vraiment eu peur. Excuse-moi. »

C'était vraiment une manie de Gryffondors de s'excuser à tout bout de champs ? Pensait le blond, mais sourit en pensant à la phrase du brun. « j'ai vraiment eu peur ». Il s'inquiétait pour lui ! Le sourire toujours au visage, il laissa son cœur faire des bonds et des cascades de plaisir. Merlin qu'il se sentait à présent léger, léger, légeeeeer !

« Ca va ? »

Le blond détourna le regard vers le brun, réalisant que leur bout de nez se touchait.

« Harry il faut absolument que je te dise quelque chose ! »

Le garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés hoqueta de surprise. Il regardait le blond intensément. « IL M'A APPELE PAR MON PRENOM » une surprise sans nom s'empara de lui en plus d'une étrange excitation. « Il m'a vraiment appelé par mon prénom » Merlin, que son prénom sonnait douuuuux sur les lèvres du blond ! Il voulait l'entendre une deuxième fois…

« Tu as dis… Quoi ? »

« J'ai dis que je devais te parler de quelque chose ! Harry, c'est important ! »

Non non non, non non ! Rieeeen ne sonnerait plus important que cette étrange nouvelle, s'appeler par son prénom était une façon si intime de discuter ! Harry sentait son entrejambe fourmiller à ce mot. « Intime »… Il voulait tellement être intime avec Drago, pourquoi ne pas profiter, maintenant ? Ils étaient seuls dans une grotte à l'écart du monde ! S'il lui arrachait maintenant ses vêtements et qu'il le plaquait sur le sol pour le baiser comme un fou, personne n'en entendra jamais parler !

Harry s'approcha instinctivement du blond, avala sa salive avant de murmurer un « Drago ». Ce fut la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase pour le Serpentard, entendre son prénom prononcé par son Sauveur, avoir seulement ce privilège… Il se laissa abandonner à ses envies les plus folles et se jeta sur la bouche de son Sauveur, lèvres entrouvertes. La langue du Gryffondor chatouilla celle du Serpentard, et à la pensée que cette langue était la même capable de parler aux serpents, le blond sentait son pantalon s'humidifier et libéra un « Mmmmh » gourmand. S'en était trop pour le brun, il plaqua doucement mais fermement le blond par ses épaules et le cala sur le sol, il s'allongea sur lui sa jambe appuyant l'entrejambe de l'autre.

Sa langue caressait encore et encore l'autre langue sans s'en passer, il caressa ses lèvres, les embrassait, remontait sur son visage et suçait sa langue avec plaisir. Merlin que c'était boooon ! Pour rien au monde ils arrêteraient ce baiser enflammé, quelle délicieuse expérience c'était, pensait le blond.

« Har-Harry.. » Tentait le blond avec difficulté. « Je dois t-te dire.. »

Mais Harry n'en avait que faire des mots du blond, rien qu'entendre son prénom prononcé de sa bouche avait le pouvoir d'éveiller son sexe. Il frotta ainsi son entrejambe contre celle du blond, elle aussi bien dure entre ses cuisses et tous deux gémissèrent maladroitement sous l'emprise du désir qui commençait son ascension.

Harry décolla ses lèvres de celles du blond, les lécha une dernière fois avant de remonter sa langue jusqu'à la tempe de Drago, laissant le blond haleter et reprendre son souffle après l'éveil de ces milles sensations. Le brun traça la mâchoire du blond avec sa langue, libérant du gémissement en savourant le goût de la peau si douce de son futur amant. Il suça sa mâchoire tandis que Drago, la tête en arrière roulait des hanches à la recherche de plus de contact. Il laissa échapper un « Harryyyyy » et celui-ci sentit une décharge électrique s'emparer de lui. Il gémissait des « encore » sans savoir où donner la tête.

Qu'est-ce qui lui procurerait plus de plaisir entre entendre le blond sexy gémir son prénom ou sentir son entrejambe frotter contre la sienne ? Car les deux choses étaient capables de le faire jouir s'il continuait !

Harry cala ses avant bras de chaque coté de la tête du blond et frottait très fort son sexe contre celui de l'autre à travers leur tissu qui les gênait. Il s'empara des lèvres du blond et leur baiser ouvert les laissait échapper des gémissements de plaisir, léchant et léchant leur langue mutuelle sans jamais en être rassasiés sous des bruits de succions.

Harry mordit les lèvres de Drago qui gémissait en se cambrant en avant, les pupilles dilatées par autant de plaisir, et les baisers fougueux du brun le faisaient bander à en avoir mal à la bite ! Il passa sa main derrière le crâne du brun et lui empoigna les cheveux, le brun lui lécha le cou en le mordillant et le blond passa ses deux jambes autours de la taille de Harry. Ils continuaient de se frotter l'un l'autre et ils sentaient tous deux leur caleçon coller à leur sexe humide, Merlin ils mouillaient comme des filles !

Lorsque Harry glissa sa main jusqu'à atteindre l'entrejambe du Serpentard, celui-ci en fit de même pour Harry, les deux garçons sortirent leur sexe et les frottèrent peau contre peau. A ce contact, les deux garçons décollèrent leur bouche haletant, et deux caresses verticales les firent jouirent simultanément. Leur sperme mêlé à celui de l'autre aspergea leur torse, et c'est dans un sentiment d'allégresse, presque d'euphorie que Harry se laissa tomber sur Drago, humant son cou et le léchant désespérément comme s'il lui permettait de retrouver la raison.

Lorsque leur respiration fut plus cohérente, Drago lança d'une voix hachée :

« Trop rapide… »

Harry qui venait de comprendre ce qu'il venait d'arriver, rougit. Il se retourna vers le blond essayant de maintenir son regard dans le sien, leurs yeux encore brillants par le désir. Les lèvres rougies de Drago suite aux morsures que lui a affligé Harry donnaient l'envie au brun de se rejeter sur lui. Mais avant que Harry eu le courage de lui demander s'il avait aimé, Drago se jeta dessus lui dévorant les lèvres, en parlant d'une « revanche » dont Harry ne saisissait pas très bien le sens.

Comblé de plaisir, Harry se laissa aller sous le blond, savourant sa dominance. Le blond à califourchon sur Harry, s'attaqua à son cou et le marqua. Sous les coups de langue habiles de Drago, Harry se sentait fondre, appréciant les petites décharges qui lui prenaient tout le corps, du cerveau aux jambes tremblantes et qui lui tordaient délicieusement l'estomac, pour le prendre directement à son entrejambe. Harry le souffle coupé, enroula ses jambes autours de Drago sans savoir ce qu'il voulait faire, et s'agrippa aux omoplates du blond de toutes les forces de ses doigts. La bouche entrouverte, il fermait les yeux savourant le goût de la langue du Serpentard.

Sa salive lui chatouillait le menton, et dans un mouvement extrêmement sensuel, Drago lui lécha le menton en le suçotant, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Harry, un sourire pervers sur son visage. Merlin, il était l'allégorie de la luxure.

Quelques gestes suffirent à Drago pour déshabiller Harry Potter. Harry sentit le regard hardant du blond lui parcourir le corps, ce qui lui faisait presque souffrir tant son corps était raide qui brûlait littéralement d'impatience. Il attendait que le Serpentard le soulage. C'est alors que le blond fondit en Harry et traça des sillions de salive avec sa langue agréablement chaude, taquinant les tétons durcis de Harry qui gémissait et se arqua un peu plus. Jamais il ne pensait que pincer cette partie de son corps l'électrifierait à ce point ! Mais lorsque Drago lécha son torse et s'attarda sur son nombril en le léchant avec insistance, Harry gémit plus fort et se sentait fondre sous la douleur intense des émotions qu'ils éprouvaient.

« S'il te plait, Drago ! »

Harry avait les yeux révulsés vers le haut et sa respiration était complètement hachée. Drago plongea de nouveau son regard dans celui de Harry et lui écarta les cuisses, enfonçant sans préparation son majeur dans l'entrée du brun déjà dilatée d'impatience. Les doigts fins et habiles du blond passant sur ses flancs et ses hanches et Harry se cambra à nouveau dans un soupir d'extase. Merlin, ce démon connaissait toutes ses zones érogènes ! Drago caressait avec délectation les courbes du brun qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur et se mordit la lèvre. Harry sentit tout à coup une pression réchauffer son anus, et il écarta ses jambes instinctivement, se saisit des mains du blond et dans un baiser langoureux, souffla un « viens vite, Drago ».

C'est alors que Harry sentit pour la première fois son corps se déchirer à l'intérieur de lui, il sentait le sexe de Drago plonger dans son corps, faisant fondre les parois de chair qu'il touchait à son passage, comme un glaçon qui fondait sous un soleil ardant. Harry renversa sa tête en arrière, la bouche ouverte, asséchée, soufflant et gémissant, son corps secoué à chaque allée et venue de Drago.

Il le sentait cogner de plus en plus fort en lui, les hanches de Harry s'entrechoquaient avec celles du blond, leurs soupirs se mêlaient, réchauffant ainsi la grotte dans laquelle ils étaient, et ils sentirent au même temps le monde s'effacer de leurs yeux, emportés dans un tourbillon d'émotions indescriptibles. Drago s'agrippait au torse de Harry le marquant, il avait la respiration rauque et saccadée, ses soupirs étaient anormalement rapides et il continuait de griffer Harry qui se cambrait à chaque fois que Drago allait plus profondément en lui, son torse se soulevant à chaque fois qu'il inhalait désespérément de l'air.

Drago accélérait le rythme cognant sans cesse un point sensible en Harry qui criait maintenant prit d'un plaisir incontrôlé, et dans un dernier cri de délivrance à en faire trembler les parois de la grotte, Harry et Drago jouirent simultanément pris d'un orgasme nouveau plus puissant que tous les orgasmes qu'ils avaient éprouvés de leur coté.

Drago s'écrasa sur Harry, sa langue chatouillait les lèvres du brun maladroitement, leur respiration encore saccadée chauffait le cou de l'autre, leurs jambes mêlées qui faisait glisser leur corps contre celui de l'autre à cause de leur semence abondante. Harry lécha désespérément la langue du blond, lécha son cou, le suçait, ils s'entrelaçaient. Gagné par la fatigue, Drago s'allongea à coté de Harry, leur main dans celle de l'autre, leurs doigts emmêlées, la chaleur de leurs ébats les quittaient progressivement.

« Ha… Ha-rry… »

Le brun ne répondait pas, sa main libre portée à sa poitrine, bercé par le rythme effréné de son cœur.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu être ton ennemi. » Réussit Drago à prononcer, son regard porté au plafond de la grotte.

Harry n'avait pas la force de réfléchir et de remettre ses paroles en question.

«C'est sans importance. »

Mais Drago n'était pas du même avis que lui. Ca avait toute son importance.


	7. Chapter 7

Septième Chapitre

« On devrait peut être poursuivre ce pour quoi nous sommes venus. »

C'est Drago qui venait de prendre la parole, dans une initiative de changer la situation, car les deux garçons étaient encore embarrassés et surpris de leur soudain « rapprochement » presque naturel, toujours est t'il qu'il les étonnait tous deux. Drago ne voulait certes pas détester Harry mais les circonstances ont fait qu'il en soit autrement, et les années se sont écoulées dans ce sens et il était sûrement trop tard de changer les habitudes, bien que cette pensée entraînait un pincement au cœur de Drago. Harry lui, n'en pensait pas moins. Il avait rejeté toute forme d'amour dans le sens d'une relation amoureuse depuis bien longtemps.

Ses conquêtes précédentes, bien que peu nombreuses, ont fini par mettre terme à leur relation. Harry était l'espoir même du monde sorcier, et depuis le début de sa bataille jusqu'à sa fin contre Voldemort, il avait apprit presque instinctivement à ne jamais s'attacher plus que nécessaire à son entourage, par peur qu'on s'en prenne à eux. Ses parents, Sirius, Dumbledore… Il ne comptait plus le nombre de personnes chères à lui qui avaient trouvé la mort par sa faute. Il savait que personne alors ne l'aimerait comme un amoureux, comme un amant, parce que personne ne comprenait son statut de Survivant et tout ce que cela impliquerait. Personne ne serait capable de supporter l'idée d'un amoureux qui se bat au risque de sa vie, et personne n'avait la patience de l'encourager, bien que Harry eut toujours besoin d'une épaule contre laquelle se reposer dans les moments difficiles.

Toujours eut besoin, mais il devait être plus fort et se débrouiller seul, être indépendant.

« Harry… »

L'appel de Drago lui arracha de ses pensées. Alors que Harry avait apprit à haïr le Serpentard parce qu'avoir une personne à haïr le soulageait lorsqu'il était agité ou de mauvaise humeur, il avait aussi apprit à le découvrir. Harry savait depuis leur sixième année à Poudlard que Drago n'était pas le garçon sans cœur et arrogant qu'il laissait paraître. Il avait compris que ce masque était une conséquence de sa pression familiale, et Harry avait apprit à détester les Malfoy en général à la place de Drago.

Quant aux sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient pour le jeune garçon, il s'agissait de pitié, de compassion. Parfois il voulait lui apporter son aide, mais lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas justifier ses actes, il préférait s'effacer et le voir souffrir, non sans en subir les conséquences.

Peut être qu'il devenait aussi sans cœur aveuglé par l'orgueil qu'il avait peur de ressentir. Lorsque Drago paraissait tiraillé et souffrait, Harry éprouvait l'envie de le rassurer, de le prendre dans ses bras, comme un ami. Mais maintenant que les choses étaient claires, qu'ils se sont avoués qu'ils ne voulaient pas vraiment se détester et que tout cela était une conséquence de ce qu'ils avaient vécus, maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls et donc qu'ils se comportaient en étant eux même, Harry avait envie de se jeter dans les bras de Drago, de le serrer contre son torse, d'enrouler ses bras autours de lui et de lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille, comme pour le protéger.

Mais peut être aussi, qu'il ressentait autre chose, une attirance sans nom qui grandissait en lui, comme un monstre endormi pendant des années, et qui s'était peu à peu éveillé depuis leur sixième année, qui s'était vraiment réveillé en septième année, et qui aujourd'hui éprouvait l'envie irrésistible de s'exprimer. Harry passait sa langue sur ses lèvres et les caressait du bout des doigts. Il voulait encore se sentir proche de Drago, plus proche que des amis, il voulait Drago pour lui seul. Et il s'en voulait de s'en rendre compte seulement ce soir.

« Comment se fait t'il qu'on soit encore en vie ? »

Harry ne comprit le sens de sa question qu'après quelques secondes.

« Ah oui ! Tu as perdu connaissance lorsque l'acromentula s'était dressée au dessus de nous. »

Drago rougit en pensant qu'il s'était évanoui comme une fille. Harry le remarqua et sourit, le monstre caché dans son estomac s'agitait doucement.

« L'acromentula ? »

« Ouais, c'est cette araignée géante qui voulait nous attaquer… Thérèse qu'ils l'avaient appelés. »

Drago fronça les sourcils en pensant aux Mangemorts… Ils voulaient se débarrasser d'eux avant de leur laisser une chance de sauver son père.

« Non en vérité, elle ne s'appelait pas Thérèse, mais Mosag. C'était la campagne d'Aragog, un autre acromentula. C'était un mâle élevé par Hagrid lui-même, ils habitaient dans la Forêt Interdite et avaient une grande progéniture, oh oui… »

Harry frissonna en se souvenant de son aventure avec Ron en deuxième année, lorsqu'ils furent attaqués par la horde d'araignées.

\- « Je me demande comment ces Mangemorts ont réussi à la dresser contre nous. On a eu de la chance que Mosag m'ait reconnu. Les acromentulas aiment la chair humaine, mais Hagrid a réussi à les empêcher de les attaquer. Enfin, même s'il n'a pas atteint son objectif, au moins Mosag a comprit que j'étais l'ami de Hagrid et nous a laissé s'échapper. On a vraiment eu de la chance », soupira Harry.

Les deux garçons soupirèrent à nouveau. Ils étaient l'un face à l'autre, leur regard fuyant.

« Ecoute, Drago. »

Le blond leva brusquement ses yeux vers une paire d'yeux émeraude presque envoûtante.

« Il est peut être temps d'éclaircir certaines choses… »

Drago sentit son cœur rater un battement. Harry n'avait pas aimé ce qu'ils ont fait ? Merlin, avait t'il été trop violent, l'avait t'il fait mal ?

« Ce que nous avons fait… »

Drago voulait mourir et ne jamais entendre ses phrases… Mais il était impoli de se boucher les oreilles lorsque quelqu'un nous adressait la parole, et Drago était un noble sorcier poli.

« C'était… »

« Merlin faites que quelque chose d'anormal se passe et qu'une grosse détonation m'empêche d'écouter ses phrases, Merlin faites que quelque chose d'anormal se passe et qu'une gro-. » se répétait Drago.

« Bouleversant. »

Il l'avait dit, ça y'est. Il a dit qu'il avait détesté. Drago senti une bouffée de culpabilité s'emparer de ses intestins qui dansaient la samba.

« Je veux dire que j'ai adoré ! » S'exclama Harry en voyant Drago rongé par des remords.

Le blond se tourna vers lui. Harry rougit et détourna le regard. Il bredouilla quelque chose d'intelligible et Drago lui demanda de répéter.

« Mais je comprendrais si ce n'était pas le cas pour toi... Je veux dire, c'est normal que ce ne soit pas réciproque… »

"Harry. Harry Potter, le Sauveur."

"Tu te moques de moi ? »

« J'aimerais bien, mais non, je suis très sérieux. J'ai également adoré, et si ça tenait qu'à moi, je recommencerai tout de suite. Merlin, Harry, est t'il seulement humain d'exceller dans tous les domaines qu'ils soient, jusqu'à la baise ? Je pensais que je te bâterais largement, j'avoue en être agréablement surpris. A nouveau, nous sommes rivaux. »

Le visage de Harry vira à nouveau au cramoisi. La façon dont Drago parlait de sexe, avec ce ton aussi dégagé, était étrangement embarrassante et excitante paradoxalement.

« Ce que nous avons fait… »

Harry sentit son cœur faire une longue chute, ses oreilles à l'affût, suspendu aux lèvres de Drago. Dans tous les sens du terme.

« Nous avons fait l'amour. »

C'est comme si tout le décor qui les entourait se brouilla à nouveaux. Tout devint blanc, tout, excepté Drago Malfoy, à genoux en face de lui, son regard encré dans le sien, et c'était comme s'ils communiquaient à travers ce regard. Accroché désespérément au regard acier de garçon à la chevelure platine, Harry refusait de ciller. Rien n'avait de sens ou de forme autours, rien, mais la silhouette de Drago était bel et bien devant lui, distincte.

Le garçon brun sentait sa poitrine le tirer à l'avant, il se sentait entraîné par une force extraordinaire, comme un aimant, et l'instant d'après, il sentait une douce chaleur lui caresser le cou, puis ses lèvres se plaquèrent contre celles du blond. Ces lèvres tant désirées, il les embrassait, mais pas fougueusement comme il l'a fait il y a peu de temps, cette fois, leurs lèvres s'effleuraient doucement, se caressaient, s'aspiraient avec douceur afin de ne pas faire mal à l'autre. Les garçons fermèrent les yeux.

Leurs lèvres se collaient et se décoller, s'aspiraient, se chatouillaient, se mordillaient innocemment, et leur torse encore nu se frottait avec douceur contre l'autre, et tous deux entendirent à ce moment les battements de leur cœur qui les enveloppaient dans une nouvelle chaleur rassurante. Leurs lèvres toujours occupées, Harry leva timidement son bras et caressa l'épaule du blond qui approfondit le baiser, allant taquiner les lèvres de Harry qu'il entrouvrait pour accueillir cette langue qui lui procurait tellement de plaisir.

Leur baiser n'était pas ardant, il était chaste, comme si chacun voulait faire plaisir l'autre. Leurs caresses se furent de moins en moins hésitantes, ils se familiarisaient avec le corps de l'autre, traçant leurs courbes et parcourant toutes les parcelles de leur corps. Dans un dernier coup de langue taquin, ils se séparèrent, un filet de salive unissait encore leur langue. Harry resserra son étreinte, et se laissa aller pour la première fois emporté par un sentiment d'allégresse, de chaleur et de bien-être. L'amour, c'était doux, chaud et rassurant.

Les deux garçons restèrent quelques minutes entrelacés, encore abasourdis par la complexité des émotions qui se déversaient sur eux. Quand Harry prit la parole, c'était pour demander à Drago de se rhabiller afin de revenir sur leurs pas.

« Je pense que nous pouvons retrouver cette cabane, Drago, je suis sûr que ton père y est maintenant. La nuit n'est pas finie, on doit retrouver les trois Orions. »

Drago acquiesça. Ils devaient prendre l'habitude de s'appeler par leur prénom, et cela les troublait encore, mais dans le bon sens.

« Tu penses que la cabane était protégée par un sort bouclier ? »

« Je pense en effet que c'est la raison pour laquelle elle a disparue lorsqu'on s'était éloignée. Je pense que si on réussit à franchir la barrière invisible, alors la cabane apparaîtra de nouveau. »

Les deux garçons marchèrent en direction des constellations, le bruit de leurs pas raisonnait à présent dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Mais cette fois, pour une raison étrange, la présence de l'autre les réconfortait tous les deux. Arrivés devant la cabane, des éclats de voix les firent sursauter.

On entendait des récits de sortilèges, des détonations, des fracas d'objets et des jurons. Drago lança un regard interrogateur à Harry qui leva un sourcil. Ils décidèrent d'attendre que les choses se calment, et quelques minutes plus tard lorsqu'ils décidèrent d'entrer dans la cabane pour les affronter, la porte de la cabane vola en éclats, arrachée de ses gongs.

Drago hoqueta en voyant sortir son père, la tête la première, ses mains attachés derrière son dos et la silhouette massive d'un homme boiteux s'avança vers eux. Harry leva la baguette.

« PERE ! » Cria Drago en fonçant vers Lucius Malfoy.

« Drago, NON ! » Hurla Harry, dans une dernière tentative de lui saisir le bras pour l'en empêcher.

Mais la silhouette de l'homme derrière le père de Drago le lâcha. Lucius marchait vers Drago, et celui-ci lui défit les liens qui le ligotaient.

« Harry, mon garçon ! Calme-toi, c'est moi. »

Le prénommé plissa les yeux, reconnu la silhouette.

« Fol Œil ? »

« Exact ! Nous avons laissé une équipe d'Aurors surveiller Poudlard en attendant que les choses entrent en place. Nous savions q'une minorité de Mangemorts avaient retrouvés leur liberté, mais ne t'en fais pas ils n'étaient qu'une poignée. »

« Comment avez-vous… »

« Je te l'ai dis, Harry." Répondit Maugrey. « Une Auror nous a contacté, elle vous a surpris toi et Malfoy aller du coté de la Forêt Interdite. Je suis étonné que tu n'ais pas pensé à prendre ta cape, Harry. »

« C'était parce que… »

« Je plaisantais, je sais que tu ne voulais pas prendre le risque qu'on te la vole, je suis fier de toi, mon garçon. »

« Mais comment saviez vous que nous serions ici ? »

« Simple coup de chance. On avait repéré la cabane depuis un moment mais voulions prendre le temps de savoir ce qu'ils préparaient. Depuis qu'ils ont perdu leur Maître, il leur est difficile de changer leurs habitudes… »

Harry baissa la tête en songeant à la relation habituelle qu'il entretenait avec Drago et qui à présent allait totalement être bouleversée.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, nous avons récupéré Lucius et il va très bien. »

L'homme et le garçon observèrent l'étreinte chaleureuse du père et du fils. Harry éprouva un pincement au cœur en songeant à tout ce que ce foutu père avait causé comme tords à son fils, et fronça les sourcils de colère. Il sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule et se détendit.

« Nous avons saisi leur cabane, nous allons la détruire, elle doit être pleine de saletés de magie noire. » Grommela Maugrey, son œil magique tournant dans tous les sens.

« Merci pour votre aide.. » Dit Harry.

« Notre aide ? Mais c'était notre boulot, Harry ! Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'après avoir appris la disparition de Lucius nous allions rester les bras croisés ? »

Harry esquissa un sourire à la suite de cette remarque qu'il avait entendu de la bouche d'un certain blond.

Des Aurors sortirent de la cabane, épuisés dont certains blessés. Maugrey se retourna vers la cabane et lança le sortilège d'incendie. Tout le monde contemplait d'un regard vague la cabane se consumer. Harry tourna la tête vers Drago, qui lui lança un sourire timide dans les bras de son père. Le brun se dirigea alors vers le vieil Auror.

« Fol Œil, j'ai une question à vous poser. »

« Pose donc, mon garçon. »

« Drago m'a parlé d'une prophétie… »

« Une prophétie ? »

Et Harry lui conta toute l'histoire, en sautant bien sûr l'épisode la grotte. A la fin de son récit, le vieil homme éclata de rire :

« Sacré Malfoy ! Toujours aussi rusé, un vrai Serpentard. »

Harry regardait l'homme avec un regard mêlant l'incompréhension et l'agacement.

« Il n'existe pas de prophétie. » Dit t'il enfin.

« Mais comment expliquez vous l'alignement des étoiles, et tout ça ? » S'anima Harry, furieux et blessé d'être aussi peu pris au sérieux.

« Il est vrai que Corneillia Malfoy était une voyante extraordinaire, Harry. La vision de Drago n'est pas fausse, c'est bel et bien un héritage génétique de son ancêtre. Mais il ne s'agit pas d'une prophétie pour autant. C'est une vision que certains sorciers aux pouvoirs de médiumnité peuvent avoir, certes. Mais ton aide n'était pas nécessaire. »

« Comment ça, mon aide n'était pas nécessaire ? » Harry semblait vexé. « Il a dit que seul celui qui avait battu le maître des Mangemorts était capable de sauver son père de leurs griffes ! »

« Eh bien, s'il a dit ça mon garçon, c'est qu'il t'a menti, tout simplement. »

Harry se sentit déboussolé. Drago se moquait t'il de lui pendant tout ce temps ? Ne s'étaient t'ils pas entendus sur le fait qu'ils avaient mis leurs querelles de coté ? Alors pourquoi…

« Je crois plutôt que ce manège était un prétexte pour passer plus de temps avec toi, Harry. » Lança Maugrey dans un clin d'œil avant de partir rejoindre les autres Aurors, déjà prêts à décoller.

Harry resta momentanément immobile à cogiter aux paroles du vieil homme.

Lorsque le garçon se retourna vers les Malfoy, le père serra Harry dans ses bras et lui remercia d'avoir sauvé la vie de son fils. Puis, l'homme transplana laissant Harry et Drago seuls. Ils se jetèrent un regard timide, et Harry proposa sa main à Draco. Celui-ci sauta dans ses bras dans une étreinte presque étouffante en s'exclamant :

« Mon Sauveur ! »

Et les garçons explosèrent de rire, libérant ainsi toute tension. Lorsque Drago relâcha Harry, les deux garçons se dévoraient des yeux. Leur visage s'approchait de l'autre, et l'instant d'après, ils furent plongé dans un baiser interminable.

Quelque part au dessus des cimes d'arbres, on pouvait distinguer parmi les bruissements de feuillages, des murmures incessants qui répétaient les mots « je t'aime ».

FIN.

.


End file.
